Pretty Little Twilighters: A Crossover FanFiction
by Dominick Gillig
Summary: This is a Twilight/Pretty Little Liars crossover fan fiction. If you haven't read PLL or watch the show, well, don't worry. You'll catch on soon enough. Just so you know, this will be very OOC, but very very good!
1. Long Live Queen Tanya

**Summary: This is a Twilight/Pretty Little Liars crossover fan fiction. If you haven't read PLL or watch the show, well, don't worry. You'll catch on soon enough. Just so you know, this will be very OOC. But the characters have the personalities that they should have had, considering their background. I think you will enjoy the new Bella. And...err…for the most part, non cannon pairings. I think. I still don't understand FanFiction speak yet. Oh! All the girls are 16 (sophomores)!**

Remember when you were fresh out of elementary school? And you actually believed that sixth grade would be easy? Actually believed the teacher when she said everyone is cut out for middle school? Well, some people really aren't. Especially three misfits in particular. Enter Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen. Bella had always been a bit of a free bird; Her hippie parents might have been the ones to blame for that. She had a grand total of two friends: Her journal and her mom. Alice was another story, the complete opposite of Bella. She was a little too short and a little too peppy, but more than determined. She had an eye for high fashion, but mostly kept it on school. Her parents called her Alice the conqueror. Rosalie was, shall we say, fat? Harsh, but skinny was definitely not the right word for her. Her stretch mark laden stomach hung over the waist of her husky department store mom jeans, and her dirty blond hair hung flat from her head, never able to cascade down her back like she dreamed of, no matter how many times she teased, conditioned, and tormented it.

Were they aware of each other's existence? Not quite. But neither were the other two hundred-seventy-five other students at Forks County Day. Especially not Queen Bee Tanya Grey. The petite, strawberry blonde bombshell had FCD wrapped around her Tiffany diamond encrusted T initial ring finger. And it was evident that they weren't going anywhere as long as her sidekicks were on the loose. Kate and Irena Denali were the bimbo twins that followed Tanya around like lost puppies. They weren't anywhere near identical, but the evidence that they were sisters was as plain as the noses on their faces. In fact, that was the evidence. Apart from their shared green eye color, the only thing that indicated their biological relation was their matching, too skinny, too pointy, upturned noses that made them look like they were constantly holding up their big heads, trying to look down at you.

Tanya couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the way they held up their heads made them look like they had some very large sticks up their asses, being the only explanation Tanya could think of as to why their backs were ramrod straight. Of course, she would never say that to their faces. She couldn't risk driving them off, even if they were so easily replaceable. It took ages for her to learn all their secrets. And secrets meant power. Control. Although, it was very tempting to entertain the idea of fresh meat, dangerous as it was. And heaven above knew that Tanya was always one to flirt with danger. But was it really worth it?

**Dun dun daaa! I know this is really short but just give me a chance. Its only the prologue. The next chapter will be really long! I promise. I'll update soon, but not too soon. I have like, six different fan fics that need some TLC right now. Lol, I put waaaay to much on my plate this time. Tootles!**

**-T (lol jk, I'm bambi)**


	2. Welcome Home, Bella

**I lied. The girls are Juniors. I don't own anything.**

Bella Swan sighed as she looked out of her old bedroom window. It had been three years since she last sat there, watching the world-or at least Forks, anyway- go by, sketching in her notebook as she did so. Her free bird parents had moved the family to Phoenix when she was in eighth grade, forcing her to abandon her friends, even if the five-make that four- of them were beginning to drift apart since the disappearance of their friend and leader, Tanya.

"Bella!" her mom called from down the hall.

"In here, Renee!" Bella called back. As strange as it was, Bella's parents actually wanted her to address them by their first names. They were very much into the whole, treating your kids as equals, thing. She poked her head through the open doorway before entering, a large box labeled, "art supplies" in her hands.

"There you are, sweetie! Oh, of course you'd be in your room. I guess I'm a little jet lagged." She laughed. Bella didn't look at her mother. Her eyes were fixed on the house across from hers. Outside, Jane Volturi was taking her guide dog for a walk. The large Chanel symbol on the sides of her bug eye sunglasses were visible even from Bella's second story window. She looked up at the sky remorsefully. It was a cloudy day.

"Honey, are you alright? I know it's hard. Moving back after everything that's happened here. But if you ever want to talk, about feelings, boys, friends…Tanya…" her mother trailed off. Bella stayed silent. Her mom sighed, putting the cardboard box on the floor. Taking a seat next to her daughter by the windowsill, Renee rested her chin on Bella's shoulder. "Did Charlie and I ask too much of you by coming back here?" Renee craned her neck to look Bella in the eyes. A single tear had made its way down her cheek. She had caught sight of a telephone pole. A water damaged, faded, pink sheet of paper was stapled to it. Bella didn't need to read it to know what it said.

_HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CHILD?_

_NAME: TANYA GREY_

_AGE: 13_

_HEIGHT: 5' 2''_

_PLEASE CALL: 857-3689-4456 (FORKS POLICE DEPARTMENT)_

"I'm sorry." Renee whispered.

"S'okay."

"Hey! Is anyone gonna drive me to lacrosse practice?" Bella's brother said, barging into her room uninvited.

"Em, we've been home for barely two hours. Can't it wait?"

"Nope. Gotta start practice early for try-outs."

"I'll drive you." Bella volunteered. Before her mom could ask her if she was sure, Bella was already making her way out her bedroom door. Emmett followed her through the hallway, tapping lacrosse stick rhythmically on the currently bare walls, which were sure to be full of artwork and family photos by the time Bella got back.

Bella pulled up to the curb of the FCD Lacrosse field. Emmett hopped out of the Mercedes before the car had made a complete stop, yelling "Pick me up in an hour!" as he exited the car. As much as her younger brother's antics annoyed her to no end-he was only one year her junior, although it felt more like five- it was slightly endearing. She smiled to herself as she released the brake pedal, only to stomp on it frantically a mere second later as a group of hollering boys passed in front of her car. She banged her fist on the horn twice, wincing as the bleating sound hurt her ears. The group of boys had stopped in front of her car, almost appraising it, then squinting their eyes as they leaned in closer, trying to identify the driver.

One boy had the nerve to cup his hands over the tinted driver side window, his eyes widening when he recognized Bella.

Edward Mason.

He knocked on the window, making Bella flinch like a goldfish trapped inside a bowl; Bella's mom never let her children keep goldfish. Now Bella slightly understood her reasoning. Maybe. Bella rolled down her window, relieving Edward of his awkward position.

"Bella Swan? That you?" She smiled in response. "Damn! Girl, you lookin' good." It was ironic. When the Old Bella went to school here, she used to have a crush on Edward. But since Bella had moved to Phoenix, he taste in boy-no, men- had changed. Arizona was full of the artsy, deep, down to earth, vegetarian type boys. The type that meditated, and wrote poetry, and had long, sun bleached hair, pulled back into ponytails.

Forks was full of, well, typical Forks boys. All perfectly tanned –even in the winter-all with perfect hair, all clean shaven, all perfectly muscular, all perfectly…well, perfect. Bella found perfect way to revolting for her taste. It was very much a mob mentality in Forks.

Edward stared at her longingly as she peeled away from curb expertly.

With an hour to kill, Bella had decided to head over the local bar, White Collar. She was able to walk right in; apparently there was no need for a bouncer and two thirty in the afternoon. Why it was called White Collar, she had no idea. It was anything but. Greasy countertops, germ infested peanuts, and stuffing coming out of the cushions of every bar stool. This place was worse than she had remembered, although she had only seen the inside once.

Bella had been given a dare by none other than the then leader of their pack, Tanya Grey. She had dared Bella to go inside and order a screaming orgasm. Something Bella could only pray was a drink. Her friends hid behind a Buick, cheering her on as she made her way to the door. When the bouncer didn't let her in, she threw a fit, not wanting to lose the dare, and yelled "But my screaming orgasm is in there!" **(I took this right out of the book! Tehe!) **then ran back to her friends, her face red with embarrassment.

It was strange. She couldn't remember a single thing in Forks without connecting it to Tanya.

The bartender eyed her suspiciously before handing her a pint of Sam Adams. She took a sip, hating the taste instantly, but took another for good measure before spitting it back into her glass. Commercial beer was too sour and too light for Bella, who was used to the home brewed stuff that her boyfriends made and kept on top of their refrigerators.

"Something wrong with your drink?" Bella turned to her left, where a man was sitting, the remnants of a glass of gin and tonic in his hand. He put his glass on the counter, and turned back to her. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. It was a genuine smile. A beautiful smile. One that reached his eyes. His deep, onyx eyes that crinkled at the corners. He was in tattered jeans and an abused Olympia College T-shirt. His short cropped hair was as dark as his eyes, complementing his russet skin tone.

After twenty minutes of talking about life, writing, poetry, phoenix, a few more drinks, and who knows what else, Bella had to excuse herself.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the little girl's room."

"Can I come too?" Jacob asked. "Sorry. Was that too forward?"

Bella didn't respond. Instead, she took his hand, guiding him to the ladies room. The floor was covered in toilet paper, and probably hadn't been cleaned in a very long time. But that didn't matter. Jacob's lips were on hers, and the world was perfect.


End file.
